Fighting Forever
by CuteYami
Summary: Halo, 5DX crossover. Undergoing complete rewrite, new title pending. Ignore it in its current state, rewrite scheduled to begin January 2011.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! vs Halo 3**

_Mutou Yuugi arrives on Halo during the war against the Covenant to meet up Atemu, Jonouchi, Kaiba and the others stationed in the area. As time passes and he learns more of his friends, the upcoming shuffle in assignments worries everyone about their futures together and the war that continues to rage around them. Gore, violence, useage of weapons, swearing, character death._

* * *

**The characters are also loosely based on some of the Red vs. Blue characters, mainly judging by their armour:**

**Yami/Atemu - Armour: Church (pale blue) / Personality: Master Chief/Sarge/Church**

**Yuugi - Armour/Personality: Tucker (teal)**

**Jonouchi/Joey - Armour/Personality: Caboose (standard blue)**

**Kaiba - Armour/Personality: Church (slightly darker blue)**

**Honda/Tristan - Armour: Grif (orange) / Personality: Grif/Donut**

**Anzu/Tea - Armour/Personality: Tex (black)**

**Duke: Armour: Simmons (maroon) / Personality: Grif**

**Ryou: Armour: Doc (purple) / Personality: Donut/Doc**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-Earth, Halo and Blood Gulch**  
The city here was ruined; the entire planet of Halo was on the verge of falling apart. Another explosion rocked the city, a lone soldier stood on an overhanging ledge high above the city ground, watching as the fighting pursued. He clutched something small in his hand, glaring down through his helmet, pale blue armour worn over his clothes; he was a tall slim man. A young soldier grunted as he stumbled up the ledge, he watched ahead through his own helmet as he noticed the man come into view. He wore teal armour over his own body and was slightly smaller than the man who remained with his back faced to him; he raced to his side and looked out at the city too. He turned to the man beside him, looking up as the helmet did not return the look, remaining still.

"Um...I was told to find...um...Pharaoh Atemu?" he asked.

The taller man turned to him, maybe that was who he was, the smaller, nervous soldier gulped as the silent more experienced man watched him.

"Yeah" he replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm...I'm Yuugi Mutou" the smaller one answered.

"Well Yuugi". Atemu spoke. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"No" Yuugi answered. "This is the first war I've been in. When I heard of everything on Halo, I just had to help. When I was younger, until I graduated actually, I wasn't a violent person and I wouldn't have joined. But there was something about this war on this planet. I just had to".

"Destiny" Atemu sighed. "It always reels us to here, and to war".

"When I was told to come here, I was told you're the best. Judging by your perception on this, I'm not surprised" Yuugi mumbled.

"They said that, did they?" Atemu chuckled. "Yuugi, you can remove your helmet if you want. We're safe up here".

Yuugi nodded, he agreed it would be more comfortable without the helmet at the moment, it was slightly larger than his head and to Atemu, that reason was about to become clear. Yuugi pulled it off, his hair exploded out, black star-shaped with a pink outer edge and blonde bangs of hair falling down the sides of his head, one small one falling partly down his forehead. Atemu stared at him with wide eyes through his helmet, Yuugi watched Atemu, expecting some strange comment about his bizarre hair, Atemu just grabbed the sides of his own helmet and twisted it. Yuugi watched as Atemu removed his own helmet from his head and gasped as similar blonde bangs fell to the right of his face. Atemu looked exactly like Yuugi with minor changes, his eyes were narrower and crimson like the blood that ran through his veins, he also had long blonde bangs flowing through his hair, each travelling along the centre of the upper three spikes.

"Atemu...you-" Yuugi gasped.

"I know, that's why I took it off" Atemu chuckled. "Maybe that's why you felt compelled to come, this must have been one of the many things that destiny holds in store for you here on Halo".

Yuugi stared up at Atemu silently, he just blinked at Atemu's statement, many things on Halo were to come, he had only been on the planet for about a day so there was clearly much to come. He turned to watch the city again, his eyes fixed on a certain fire close to the centre, this was the battle of his life, he realized he may never return to Earth alive.

"Atemu-" Yuugi started.

"Yuugi, you can call me Yami" Atemu interrupted.

"Yami? Is that a nickname of yours?" Yuugi asked.

"Only my closest friends call me it" Atemu explained.

"But we met just a few minutes ago" Yuugi called.

"But I have a feeling we're going to grow close, help each other, almost like partners" Atemu claimed.

Yuugi smiled and turned back to the city, he felt human again, since touching down on the planet, he had felt like he was an alien visiting Earth, but having bonded slightly with Atemu and standing on this high ledge without his helmet, he felt like he was himself again.

"Don't worry Yuugi, you'll get used to it" Atemu muttered.

Another explosion close by sent shockwaves through the ground, Yuugi cried out as he stumbled around, before noticing Atemu, his legs stretched out, allowing him to balance himself easier, Yuugi split his legs apart and watched Atemu for guidance. Atemu just glared down at the city as small flaming debris slowly raining close to them. Yuugi straightened up as the shaking subsided; he smiled having been able to learn form Atemu so quickly.

"Yuugi!" Atemu called.

Yuugi turned to Atem as he called his name; he turned to the sky before him to find the flaming debris heading towards him. He yelled out, his legs frozen for a moment, Atemu jumped at him and slammed into Yuugi's torso, the pair crashed onto the ground out of the literal path of fire. Yuugi panted as he looked up at the flaming pieces of metal burning close by, he looked at Atemu, whose arm bridged itself over him, Atemu turned to him, a single drop of sweat running down the side of his head.

"Yuugi, are you alright?" he asked.

"You saved me" Yuugi gasped. "When we've only know each other for a few minutes. You risked your life for me".

"We're-" Atemu started.

"I know, we don't leave a soldier behind" Yuugi mumbled. "If one of our men is in danger, we have to help them; we can't leave a partner to die, especially on the battlefield".

"Actually, while that's true and what we're taught, I was going to say we're friends" Atemu whispered.

"Atemu" Yugi exhaled.

He looked over Atemu's arm to find their helmets discarded in the chaos, laying the other side of the small fire, Yuugi looked back at Atemu as he got to his knees. Atemu straightened himself when on his feet and extended his hand, Yuugi smiled and told it, Atemu pulled Yuugi to his feet so quickly; Yuugi lost his breath for a second. Atemu turned and leapt over the small flames before them, he picked up the helmets and stood once again, more fires raged around in the city before them, he jumped back to Yuugi. He held Yuugi's helmet to him, Yugi looked up at Atemu, he smiled and took the helmet from Atemu's hands, he held it to his chest, he stared up at Atemu in admiration. Atemu ruffled Yuugi's hair, the smaller doppelganger giggled before playfully knocking Atemu's hand away.

"Do you come here often?" Yuugi asked.

"Usually when I'm not needed in battle" Atemu answered. "That's not much anymore. Come".

He turned from Yuugi and began to descend down the path Yuugi had come up, Yuugi just stood there, watching Atemu, he turned back to find the teal soldier just staring.

"Where are we going?" Yuugi asked.

"There are some people I want you to meet" Atemu replied.

Atemu then continued his walk away, Yuugi jogged after him, slowing by the pale soldier's side as the city disappeared from view behind them.

* * *

Atemu led Yuugi along a silent street as they reached the normal ground level, Yuugi looked around as the hostility was temporarily over, peace reigned for the moment once again. Atemu watched straight ahead, his gun ready in his belt, his helmet dangled from his left hand, Yuugi held his helmet in the same way, he looked around at the dead street, cracks broken into the ground, windows glassless, door broken from their hinges. This was Halo. Yuugi sighed, this was all because a race of aliens had decided to target Earth and the humans, this was all because a universal balance wasn't acceptable to some aliens from afar.

"Yuugi" Atemu called.

Yuugi turned ahead, Atemu was outside a large marquee, a slow wind blew, ruffling Atemu's hair and the marquee, Yuugi felt single strands of hair blow under the bottom of his eyes. He jogged faster to Atemu, the leader pulled open a separated flap, revealing a small group hiding inside, standing in their armour without their helmets, all relaxing after the recently hard fought battle. Yuugi poked his head in and looked around nervously, he hid behind Atemu's back, despite the fact that he knew his hair would give him away. One in regulation blue turned to Atemu, his blonde hair scruffy and matted, although Yuugi guessed that was his normal appearance, after all, few of Atemu's hairs had actually stuck out in a messy fashion. Another beside him was tall slim man, smooth brown hair, deep shining blue eyes, he seemed a lot more formal, his own armour similar to Atemu's only slightly darker.

"Hey Atemu!" the blonde laughed.

"Hey" Atemu responded formally.

Yuugi looked at the blonde from behind Atemu, he had no idea what these soldiers were like, but the blonde seemed a playful man, yet he hadn't called Atemu by the name he had given to Yuugi before.

"You know we could've done with you being at the last battle" the brunette spoke.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, I had something to do" Atemu apologized.

"On that hill again?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah. Did we have many casualties?" Atemu queried.

"Nah, just a couple" the brunette answered.

"Who's the kid?" the blonde asked.

Yuugi poked his head out, clearly his hair had done what he had predicted and given away his existence in the room, Atemu stepped to one side; both the men widened their eyes when they learned of the similarities between Atemu and Yuugi.

"This is Yuugi" Atemu explained.

"He looks just like you!" the blonde called. "You sure he's not a twin? Or a clone? He's one of those fans that try to copy your hair and he's got it right!"

"No, this is my...well...natural hair, or as close to it as I'd get, I've had this all my life" Yuugi protested nervously.

Atemu chuckled, the blonde had jumped to conclusions, he was known for that amongst the soldiers when they weren't fighting for the balance that had once existed.

"Yuugi came here just yesterday; he's one of the new recruits. Someone told him to find me and that's what he did" Atemu explained. "He's never been in a war, most of the men brought out here had. By the way, did you guys cause an explosion with your grenades again?"

"Uh..." the blonde moaned, trying to avoid an answer.

"I knew it'd be you" Atemu laughed. "You nearly hit us with flaming debris".

"You were that close?" the blonde called.

Yuugi nodded, still in the dark about the men's name or codenames or nicknames, whatever they used like Atemu had explained about being called Yami.

"Who are these men?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh of course, forgive me Yuugi" Atemu chuckled. Atemu stepped out of Yuugi's way and pointed to the blonde before them, the playful one,

"This is Katsuya Jonouchi" Atemu claimed. "We've been good friends since training, we met early on and he's always the best person to go to if you need a laugh. His nickname's 'Joey' too".

"You all have nicknames?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah" Atemu replied before turning to the brunette. "This is Seto Kaiba. But we just call him 'Church' because he reminds us of a guy we met elsewhere on the planet before. We called it the 'Red vs. Blue' Period, when the two colours of the human army sided against each other. Church was a private in charge of his team after his captain died. He led his team-mates; Tucker, Caboose, Tex and eventually Sister against a group led by Sarge in a place called Blood Gulch".

"I've heard of there, we heard of it on the way over" Yuugi called.

"The bases still standing?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah" Yuugi replied.

"That's good. Tucker found out Red and Blue were the same team, they had all just been deceived and teamed up to protect Blood Gulch from a prophecy that would've destroyed us all" Atemu added. "So we decided to call Kaiba 'Church' and Jonouchi 'Caboose'; his alternative nickname since they were so much alike".

"What about Tucker? And the Sarge's guys?" Yuugi asked.

"Sarge's men are like a few of our other friends" Atemu answered. "As for Tucker, you've got the same armour and you do remind me a lot of him, especially if you're obsessed with girls and sex".

"Um...no, not really" Yuugi mumbled.

"Well, you still remind me of Tucker a lot" Atemu sighed. "We could call you 'Tucker' still. Is that OK?"

"Yeah" Yuugi replied, nodding.

When he lifted his head, a smile was upon his face, he felt so close to Atemu, Jonouchi and Kaiba already and he had only been around Atemu for about an hour. He looked around at the marquee's interior, there wasn't much, how could there be? There could be an attack at any moment! But the few men inside were making use of what they had. Atemu, Jonouchi and Kaiba were so relaxed, Yuugi began to wonder what it was like on their first days in training and out on the battlefield. But before that thought could progress, another explosion echoed in the air, the ground shook, the marquee began flapping around in the intense wind of the force. Yuugi whipped his head around as the other men began to rush out of the marquee, a cock of a gun and Yuugi turned back to Kaiba, he was preparing himself for battle.

"OK Yuugi, this is it" Atemu spoke. "Ready for your first battle in the field?"

Yuugi shook his head nervously, Jonouchi chuckled, he could tell Yuugi was the quiet type that one day had hated violence; he began to wonder why Yuugi had come to Halo.

"It'll be OK, Yuge" he laughed. "I mean Tucker. You're with the best!"

Yuugi smiled, a little confident, he was friends with the best, this was great, now they were going to be backing him up in battle and outside when he'd need support. He gulped and pulled out his gun, cocking his own gun like Kaiba had done. Without a word, Kaiba followed the other men out of the entrance, Jonouchi called out madly before rushing out too, Atemu put his hand on Yuugi's shoulder, the smaller one looked up.

"Don't worry, we have all sorts of weapons we'll show you and teach you how to use after this battle. This kind of thing happens every few days; nothing's going to happen to you. Jonouchi, Church and I'll back you up" Atemu whispered.

"So you don't call each other by your nicknames all the time?" Yuugi asked.

"Nah" Atemu chuckled. "I don't have a Blood Gulch name because they believe I'm most like Sarge and Church, but Church is taken and I'm just called Yami by them anyway".

"Yami! Tucker! Let's go!" Jonouchi's voice yelled.

Atemu smiled before rushing out, stopping by the marquee entrance as Yuugi smiled and ran after him, both racing into the battle to fight alongside their friends.


End file.
